


Hostage

by That_WeridPreson



Series: Short Stories/One shots [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra Has Issues (She-Ra), F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Sad and Happy, she's not okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_WeridPreson/pseuds/That_WeridPreson
Summary: Based on the song 'Hostage' by Billie Eilish
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Short Stories/One shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875730
Kudos: 17





	Hostage

Catra loved being alone. Being alone to think about the years, of why she did the things she did. 

But sometimes being alone was hard. She loved it as we said before...But she really couldn’t be ‘Alone’. 

That’s where Adora came. She would make herself present but not too present. She would talk to herself, or lay with her back to Catra. Anything to make the girl happy. 

\--------------

Adora leaned over and placed soft kisses against Catras cheek. Humming softly, as she took in the sweet scent of her girlfriend. 

Catra curled against her and purred. It was nice. The silence was quietly killing her, but with Adora there, kissing her, grounded her. It was like heaven. Adora smelt like the woods, a hint of some sort of sea body wash. She tasted like ice cream, and honey, a very weird mix, but Catra could so clearly tell it was her girlfriend. 

\----------------------

She-ra moved from above Catra, pulling on the rope that was tied around both the bed frame and Catra’s hands. “Safeword?” 

“Pink..” Catra muttered back. 

She-ra kissed her softly and undid them. “Changed your mind kitten?” her fingertips ghosted Catra’s cheek. 

The feline nodded. She curled in on herself and kept a hand on the warrior’s hand. Catra leaned up and pulled She-ra into another kiss. They stayed like that for a while. 

She had flashed back to prime. It was horrible. She wasn’t ready to talk, Adora herself could see. They stayed like that for a good hour, before Catra had admitted she wanted to top tonight.   
\------------------


End file.
